Orgy of the Dead
(Wide) (DVD) | runtime = 92 min | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} Orgy of the Dead is a 1965 erotic horror film directed by Stephen C. Apostolof under the alias A. C. Stephen. The screenplay was written by cult film director Edward D. Wood Jr.. He adapted the screenplay into a novel. Genre The film belongs to the genre of nudie cuties, narrative-based films featuring female nudity. It was an evolution of earlier films, which featured striptease and burlesque shows. These predecessors mostly depicted actual stage performances, sometimes attached to a frame story.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 Plot The film opens to two muscle-bound men dressed in loincloths approaching a crypt. They open the doors, revealing a coffin. They remove the lid and exit the crypt, then the inhabitant of the coffin (Criswell) sits up to deliver an opening narration. This narration mostly matches the prologue of Night of the Ghouls (1959), with one minor variation and an additional line. The phrase "world between the living and the dead" of the original is changed to "void between...". There is also a new line at the end: "A night with the ghouls, the ghouls reborn, from the innermost depths of the world!"Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The opening credits feature the image of "an immobile young woman clad in gold". The image was probably inspired by a memorable scene of Goldfinger (1964).Craig (2009), p. 217-241 Following the credits, the camera shifts to a lone Chevrolet Corvair driving down a California desert road. Its passengers Bob (William Bates) and Shirley (Pat Barrington) are arguing over the decision to use this night to search for a cemetery. Bob is a horror writer who hopes that the scene of a cemetery at night will bring him inspiration. The conversation ends when Bob accidentally drives the car off the road and over a cliff.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The next scene opens to a nocturnal image of a fog-shrouded cemetery. The lonely figure of the Emperor (Criswell) walks towards a marble altar, sits, and then summons his "Princess of the Night", the Black Ghoul (Fawn Silver), who appears and bows before him. The Emperor warns that if the night's entertainment fails to please him, he will banish the souls of the entertainers to eternal damnation, indicating that he is an all-powerful demonic being.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 As the full moon appears, the Black Ghoul summons the first dancer of the night, a Native American woman (Bunny Glaser). The Black Ghoul explains that this woman loved flames, and that both she and her lovers died in flames. The woman dances and strips before the flames of the cemetery.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The Black Ghoul then introduces the second dancer of the night, a street walker in life. While the woman dances, Bob and Shirley make their way to the cemetery and start observing the dance from a distance. Shirley suspects that they are observing a college initiation, though Bob seriously doubts her theory.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The Emperor himself summons the third dancer, a woman who worshiped gold above else. The Golden Girl (Pat Barrington) dances in her turn, and the Emperor instructs his loin-clothed servants to reward her with gold. The supposed reward is soon revealed to be a punishment, as the servants place her in a cauldron with liquid gold. What emerges from the cauldron is a golden statue of the living woman who entered. The servants transport the immobile statue to a nearby crypt.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 At this point, a werewolf (John Andrews) and mummy (Louis Ojena) appear and seize the intruding young couple. They are brought before the Emperor, who decides to postpone deciding their fate. The intruders are tied up, side by side, and allowed to continue watching the dances. The Black Ghoul next introduces the fourth dancer, a "Cat Woman" (Texas Starr). She is depicted as a woman dressed in a leopard costume, which exposes her chest area. As she dances, a servant follows her around and thrashes her with a bullwhip. Offering a sadomasochistic show for the spectators.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The Emperor next calls for a Slave Girl (Nadejda Dobrev) to be whipped for his amusement. The slave wears a tunic and is chained to a wall. Following her torture session, the Slave Girl breaks free and becomes the fifth dancer of the night.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 Later, the Black Ghoul exhibits a fascination with Shirley and scratches a mark on her. She draws a knife and seems about to kill Shirley, when the Emperor decides it is not yet time for the intruders to properly join them. The female ghoul reluctantly obeys.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The Emperor is puzzled when a human skull appears instead of the next dancer. The Black Ghoul explains it is the symbol of the sixth dancer, who loved bullfighting and matadors. She used to dance over their demise, and now it is time to dance over her own. The dancer of apparent Spanish/Mexican heritage (Stephanie Jones) appears to perform. The Emperor and Ghoul briefly discuss the past of the dancer, who came to them on the Day of the Dead.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The seventh dancer appears dressed in Polynesian garments. The Black Ghoul describes her as a worshiper of snakes, smoke, and flames. A rattlesnake is depicted along with her dance.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The camera shifts to the mummy and the werewolf. The mummy voices his dislike of snakes and recalls the death of Cleopatra. He informs his companion that ancient Egypt had many snakes and they were the stuff of nightmares.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The Emperor next expresses his boredom and demands "unusual" entertainment, while the Black Ghoul notes that the night is almost over. She reminds her superior that they will be gone at the first sight of the morning sun. They proceed to argue over the fate of Shirley. The argument ends with the introduction of the eighth dancer (Barbara Nordin), a woman who murdered her husband on their wedding night. She dances with the skeleton of her spouse.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The argument over Shirley then resumes, as the Ghoul claims her for her own. The Emperor feels the need to assert his own authority over the Black Ghoul.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The ninth dancer (Dene Starnes) was a zombie in life and remains zombie-like in death. The tenth and final dancer (Rene De Beau) is introduced as one who died for feathers, fur, and fluff. She starts her dance in clothing matching this style. When the final dance ends, the Emperor finally offers Shirley to the Ghoul. The Ghoul briefly dances herself as she prepares to claim her prize. But dawn arrives and with it sunlight. The Emperor and all his undead are reduced to bones.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 The final scene portrays Bob and Shirley waking up at the scene of the accident, surrounded by paramedics, suggesting it was all a dream. Criswell appears in his coffin to offer parting words to the audience.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 Cast *Criswell as The Emperor *Fawn Silver as The Black Ghoul *Pat Barrington (as Pat Barringer) as Shirley/Golden Girl *William Bates as Bob Production and casting The film's graveyard prologue is a recreation of the opening scene from Ed Wood's then-unreleased 1958 film Night of the Ghouls. Criswell reprises his role from the earlier film. The action begins when a young couple, Bob (William Bates) and Shirley (sexploitation actress Pat Barrington, billed as Pat Barringer) survive a car crash only to find themselves tied to posts in a misty cemetery where they are forced to watch dead spirits dance for the Emperor of the Night played by Criswell (best known for Plan 9 from Outer Space). Ten striptease performances by topless dancers from beyond the grave outfitted in various motifs comprise most of this movie. The Wolf Man (wearing a very obvious mask) and the Mummy are also tossed in for comic relief. Barrington doubles as the blond Golden Girl (inspired by Shirley Eaton in Goldfinger)Craig (2009), p. 217-241 while her red-headed "Shirley" character watches her perform. Criswell's undead consort, the sexy Black Ghoul, was written for Maila Nurmi, a.k.a. Vampira, but was instead played by Fawn Silver, who wore a black bouffant wig. Wood served as writer, production manager, casting agent, and even held up cue cards on this low-budget film, although he did not direct. An article on the making of this film was published in Femme Fatales, 7:1 (June 1998). The Black Ghoul appears to have "pasty white skin", with red fingernails and lipstick. She wears a black dress, implying the role of a funerary garment. Black, red, and white are the main colors associated with her.Craig (2009), p. 217-241 See also *Edward D. Wood Jr. filmography Sources * References * The Haunted World of Edward D. Wood, Jr. (1996), documentary film directed by Brett Thompson * Rudolph Grey, Nightmare of Ecstasy: The Life and Art of Edward D. Wood, Jr. (1992) External links * * Category:1965 films Category:1965 horror films Category:1960s erotic films Category:1960s fantasy films Category:Crown International Pictures films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Erotic fantasy films Category:Films based on American horror novels Category:Films directed by Stephen C. Apostolof Category:Films set in California Category:Films shot in California Category:Sexploitation films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Ghost films Category:Werewolves in film Category:Mummy films Category:Screenplays by Ed Wood